They Say Time Is The Best Medicine
by Creme Caramel
Summary: AU. He was gone. She knew he was. Yet he was still there, so close that she thought she could just reach out and touch him, but when she did, his image shattered to pieces. And there she was again, alone, facing the cold reality without him.


A/N: A little note before you read, this is an AU story in which the main characters' roles are reversed: Corinne is the crown princess of France, while Louis is a Royal Musketeer. I know some of you will think that turning Corinne into a princess undermines her canon personality, but this is AU after all, so I decided to experiment a bit. Hope you would still enjoy reading the story as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Barbie and The Three Musketeers' nor do I benefit from writing this. This is purely for fun.

Summary: He was gone. She knew he was. Yet he was still there, so close that she thought she could just reach out and touch him, but when she did, his image shattered to pieces. And there she was again, alone, facing the cold reality without him.

Corinne stood silently on the balcony that overlooked a small part of Paris. It was already past midnight, and her exhausted body was protesting vehemently against the idea of another sleepless night, but try as she might, she could not put her restless mind to sleep. She had gone laying on her back to sleeping on her stomach, switching the lights on and off repeatedly, trying to read a book but then gave up after realizing she had been reading the same sentence over and over five times. Finally, after tossing her pillow and blanket on the floor, she decided to stay up and watch the peaceful view of the sleeping city from her balcony.

That night, the sky was a pitch black. Not a single star was visible, something she deemed strange, as everytime she woke up in the middle of the night and walked outside, they would always greet her with their twinkling light. Corinne sighed. On the eve of war, even the sky appeared gloomy. It made her heart heavy with guilt. Had she been able to prevent the conflict sooner…

Tearing her gaze away from the night sky, Corinne's eyes darted to the smoke slowly coming out of the houses below her balcony. What would happen to them once the war breaks out? Could the people survive? Would they ever be able to rebuild Paris after such a disastrous occurrence? Silently, she cursed her own incompetence. Philippe had been right, she wasn't born for royal responsibilities, she was born for 'those trivial, meaningless activities like plucking flowers and daydreaming.', because right now, they were the only things Corinne knew how to do without screwing up.

"You should get some rest, Your Highness," A soft, calm voice spoke. She didn't have to respond or turn around to see who that was, as she had already known him far too well. And somehow, his voice always managed to comfort her distressed mind, even for a little while.

"I'm not tired." Corinne was sure that if her body could speak, it would have loudly objected to her blatant lie. But she couldn't fool him. She was a terrible liar, and he was too observant. Louis detected her true state the moment words escaped her lips. He sighed.

"You don't have to worry so much," He said, and she could hear him walk over to the balcony, enjoying the view with her. "In the end, everything will turn out just fine."

"How do you know?" She asked, unable to repress her curiosity regarding his optimism.

"I just know." He answered vaguely. _Thanks, Louis. That ambiguous answer of yours wasn't much of a help._

She lowered her face, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks.

"This is all my fault. I was supposed to prevent this from happening. I was supposed to ensure my people could lead a happy, content life. Now danger is drawing near, and all I can do is cry." She said.

Louis looked at her, not knowing what to say to cheer her up. Finally, he sighed.

"We all make mistakes. Some are normal, others are serious. Yes, it can cause great consequences, but regretting it and blaming yourself won't solve anything. You can only learn from it. After all, when everything seems at their worst, it can only get better."

The way he said those words prompted her to look at him questioningly, but somewhere deep in her heart, she knew her pain had been diminished a bit. That was perhaps the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place- he could easily make her feel better. And everytime he did, she fell even harder, against all the wishes of her responsible cousin. She couldn't imagine what she would do without him.

"But… This war would put many people's lives in danger… I don't want that to happen…" She trailed off, hesitating.

"About that you don't have to worry. We're setting off tomorrow to the France-Germany border. That way we'll take care of things before anything too serious spreads into the country." He replied casually.

But his words affected her more than he could imagine. Immediately, Corinne turned to her side, facing him, an anxious look visible on her face. "You're going, too?"

He was startled at her sudden change of attitude, but continued in a calm voice. "Why are you so surprised? I'm a musketeer, it's my duty to protect the Royal family as well as the country."

Corinne knew she was heading into a losing argument, but continued nevertheless. "But it's dangerous!"

This time, it was Louis' turn to react violently. He pushed himself away from the balcony railings and turned away, looking visibly upset.

"Corinne, if my comrades are going to put their lives on the line out there, then I am, too. I can't stay here looking like a coward who only cares about his own well-being."

"That's not what I meant…"

"That's exactly what you meant. You say you don't want to put people's lives in danger, but you have no problem with the other musketeers going to the war. Then you don't want _me_ to go! Stop contradicting yourself, Corinne!" He yelled.

A moment of silence passed by, before Corinne heard Louis' voice, now again calm and soft.

"I'm sorry… I know you didn't mean it that way. I don't know why I said that."

She forced out a smile, once again lowering her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so unreasonable."

"Promise me you'll come back," She said as she caressed his face, "Promise me you won't die."

"I promise." He said, his voice filled with certainty. But then again, that was how his voice always sounded to her. Calm and certain. "But if this isn't too much to ask, I want you to promise me something, too."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll move on and forget about me. That you'll let go and have a happy life." He said, his eyes burning into hers with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"No!" She whispered, then as anger finally got to her, she backed away. It was her time to yell. "No! You promised you'll come back! This doesn't make sense!"

"Yes, it does. You made me promise you something, so I'm getting you to promise me something as well. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair." He laughed, but she couldn't find the humor in this situation.

"Fine," She murmured. "I promise." _Say it, Corinne. Say it now. This might be your last chance. The entire time, when you were having that secret relationship with him, you never told him how you felt. Go ahead. Say it._

She hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Louis… I just want to say… I lo-"

"Louis! Where have you been? You were supposed to be there to take the second watch for André ten minutes ago! He's- Oh, Your Highness! Why aren't you resting?" The musketeer who had just rushed inside bowed down before Corinne before scowling at the musketeer next to her as a cue to make Louis come with him.

For a moment, Louis looked like he wanted to linger a little bit longer just to hear what she had to say, but decided against it and bowed to Corinne.

"Good night, Your Highness."

And with that, they both left the balcony, leaving Corinne standing there, alone again, facing the starless sky.

"I love you…" She finished her sentence as she finally let her tears win the battle.

For the next two weeks that seemed to last forever, Corinne anxiously awaited the news from the border. According to Monsieur Treville, they had everything under control. Paris still stood tall and unharmed. The sun rose and set. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

Until finally, that day came.

"Monsieur Treville… Is it true that the musketeers will be back today?" Corinne asked. "What about the war? I thought they had declared war on Paris?"

"Your Highness… To answer your first question, yes. They are coming back this afternoon. As about the war, I think you should be present when they return to hear the reports." The tall, middle-aged man spoke, slowly and clearly, before retreating from the room.

She waited for the doors to close behind him before throwing her little happy dance. Louis would return today! That meant she would be able to see him in a few hours! Nothing could describe how happy she was to be with him again after two long, torturing, excrutiating weeks.

"What are you so happy about, Corinne?" That was Philippe. Always stern. Nothing ever impresses him. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time he smiled in her presence. Corinne immediately stopped and straightened out.

"Nothing." She answered.

"The war has been prevented, but that's not a reason to celebrate. We lost plenty of musketeers at the border." He explained to her, walking over to a window and watched as small groups of musketeers were sparring.

But he failed to realize his words hit her harder than he could ever comprehend. In a moment, the world just swirled madly before her. _Plenty? How much is plenty? Does Louis fall into that 'plenty' group?_

"Are you feeling alright?" Philippe's question dragged her back to reality, to her cousin's concerned face. She stuttered, frantically racking her brain for a proper explanation, but all she could utter was a high-pitched noise.

"Uhm!"

Philippe shook his head, trying to repress his laughter. "Go get some rest. I'll attend the meeting for you."

But Corinne disagreed with him. "I'm fine. I'll do it. It's my responsibility." She said sharply.

"Finally you're starting to act a bit more responsible." Her cousin remarked, looking visibly pleased. "I'll leave the welcoming part to you, then." Then he disappeared behind the wooden doors just like Monsieur Treville a few minutes earlier.

Corinne tried to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was panicking. _Will he return? Or… No, don't think that, Corinne. He's a strong man. He will make it. You will see him again. Yes, yes you will._

She collapsed on the throne, eyes staring at the doors in disinterest as her mouth kept muttering words she hoped would calm her down: "You will see him again. You will. He promised."

She watched as crowds of musketeers filled the room, quickly arranging themselves on both sides of her throne. She searched for a familiar face, her eyes going into search-for-Louis mode. But the last musketeer, André, had entered the room and closed the doors with a resounding thud. Still no sign of Louis.

Countless of thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to find a plausible explanation for his absence. Maybe he was busy taking the horses to the stable? Maybe he was just running late? Maybe he wanted to surprise her? The reasons seem to make less and less sense, but she didn't care. She needed something to hold on to, to keep her faith.

But the thoughts shifted to the more tragic scenarios, ones she had been avoiding ever since her encounter with Philippe. Maybe he was injured, killed, or something equally as bad? After all, this was a war, and wars were never about fun and games. They were dangerous and life-threatening. One moment you're here, and the next you're gone. What if-?

The report came to the last part- List of the fallen soldiers.

"Oh princess, does that mean you agree? Is that a yes?" A blonde haired, good looking man asked, holding her hand eagerly. Franz, that was his name. The handsome prince of Austria who won her approval from hundreds of other suitors. Honestly, she didn't care anymore. She only wanted someone decent to court her, just to make Philippe happy and finally keep her last promise to _him_.

"Have you decided on a date, princess? I shall plan everything and make you the happiest bride Austria has ever known!" Franz continued in a happy tone and suddenly, Corinne felt bad for misleading him. But she soon shook that feeling away, angrily reminding herself of what _he_ had made her promise on their last night together.

"Any day would be nice," She smiled to him, a fake smile she had perfectly mastered ever since- that day. Her heart ached as she recalled receiving the news…

"But the sooner, the better, Franz." She added, hoping the bitterness in her heart would drown the memory.

"Of course, princess." He kissed her hand and quickly left. Luckily, he didn't see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

That night, Corinne couldn't sleep. Try as she might, she couldn't put her restless mind to sleep. So once again, cursing the similarity with that night, she tossed her pillow and blanket on the floor and got up. But this time, she headed to the garden.

The moonlight lit up the garden in a bright, silver light. Corinne sat on the edge of the fountain that was built right in the center of the garden, and sighed. The moonlight shone down to her left hand, causing the diamond on her ring to sparkle. She raised her hand and took a closer look at the sparkling gemstone. It looked so pure, so innocent… Like Franz's love for her.

But what could she do? She had already fallen for someone else, and that someone was _him_.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? I'm just keeping my promise, okay?" She whispered angrily to the ring. It still sparkled under the moonlight, as if saying: "What? Don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

Then, something- or _someone_- caught her attention.

A figure of a young man, dressed in the musketeers' uniform, standing just several steps away from her. Louis. She violently stood up, gaping at him.

"Louis?" He eyes began to tear up. "Is that you?"

He didn't answer. He looked exactly the way he did on their last night together, with the same confident pose, the same smile that made her heart melt over and over again, but his eyes lacked life. And so she knew.

"_He loves you."_

The voice didn't seem to come from the figure standing in front of her. It was like a whisper mingling in the wind that gave her an impression that it came from all directions. Or maybe from her own mind.

"Who? You mean Franz? But I love you, you know that!" She screamed back. If he could speak to her, surely she could speak to him, right? No matter how crazy that sounded.

"_You promised." _The voice continued.

This made her angry. How dare he mention the promise! He didn't even keep his own! At this point, she truly believed she had gone bonkers, thinking she was talking to her deceased lover.

"You didn't keep _your_ promise! You didn't come back! You're the reason why I'm like this!" She screamed even louder, starting to attract the attention of the musketeers who were guarding nearby. "You-"

"_You promised."_ And with that, his figure vanished before she could attempt to run to him and touch him.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness." One of her ladies in waiting exclaimed as she put a white rose on Corinne's hair as a final touch. "Prince Franz is truly a lucky man."

She didn't respond. She gazed at her beautiful reflection in the mirror. A long, flowing gown. Golden hair tied in a bun. Lots of jewelry. Nothing so special, she thought as her hand squeezed the tiny bottle of substance in her hand.

"You may go now. I'll take it from here." She ordered her servants, who obediently retreated.

Waiting for them to close the door, Corinne raced to it and locked it, then leaned on it, panting heavily. Raising the bottle in her hand closer to her face, she made a decision. This was it.

"You didn't keep your promise, why should I keep mine?" She said angrily, twisting the lid of the bottle as she sat down on her bed, ready to be reunited with _him_. "I won't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love!"

She raised the bottle. Hesitation struck her, but she shrugged it off. Her lips were closer and closer to the deadly substance when-

"_Don't."_ A voice rang in the air, causing her to hold the bottle away from her mouth. It was him. So last night wasn't a dream…

She couldn't believe her eyes. He was standing there again, this time closer to her. His eyes were filled with sadness, as if they were begging her not to do it. Her determination faltered as she felt her eyes tear up again.

"But… I want to be with you…" She protested weakly.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, and gave her a warm smile. She understood. He would always be with her. In her heart.

Somewhere outside her window, she could hear Franz's happy laughter as he greeted the wedding guests.

A tear dropped to the bottle. Corinne slowly relinquished her grip of it, and it fell on the floor, breaking to pieces. The substance splashed all over the floor, mingling with her tears.

She raised her gaze to look at him. He was smiling even more brightly at her, the smile he would give her everytime she made him proud. This time, she did.

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. "Your Highness, everything's ready. You may come out now." A lady in waiting came in and escorted her to the wedding ceremony. She turned her head to see him one last time, but he vanished. Just like a dream.

Four in the morning. A child's cry woke the young couple up. The wife shifted in his bed, yawning.

"Your son's calling." She murmured.

Her husband didn't move. He only replied, fatigue apparent in his voice. "I told you, at night, he's _your_ son."

"You lazy king." She complained and turned over the covers, ready to get out. But his hands pulled her back and he planted a kiss on her lips. "There. Let me make up for you."

She scowled but couldn't hide the smile that slowly crept on her face. "Don't think we're over yet. You will have to make it up a lot more." Then she put on her night robes and exited the bedroom.

Inside the nursery, she found tiny hands that were waving desperately, searching for her. She bent down to the baby and cradled it in her arms.

"There, there, Louis… Mother's here, don't cry now."

As if he could understand his mother's words, young Louis stopped crying. Corinne smiled. "That's my good boy."

She opened the doors to the balcony. The sky was filled with stars that illuminated the beautiful view of Vienna. Corinne took a deep breath, inhaled the fresh air, and smiled once again.

"You were right. Thank you, for leading me to this path. Without you, I wouldn't have been so happy as I am now."

Louis raised his gaze to his mother. In a moment, Corinne felt like there was a slight confusion in his eyes. She laughed.

"See that star over there?" She pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "He has something in common with you. He's also someone I care about deeply, and he's name is also Louis."

She laughed at her own stupid story, but continued nevertheless. "I owe him my life. It's a shame you won't meet him, though…" She trailed off, but then her eyes lit up as she remembered another figment from her past. "No wait, you will. He will always be there…" Her gaze again travelled to the star.

Louis yawned and closed his eyes. Corinne noticed it and smiled. "Now, go back to your bed, Louis. You've been out here long enough."

She carried the baby back to the room, put him in the crib and kissed his forehead before heading out. At the door, she turned back one last time. Through the open door, the star still shone brightly. For a moment, she had a feeling it sparked brighter, blinking at her. She smiled, for the hundredth time on that night.

"Goodbye, Louis. I will always love you."

The End.

P/S: Oh my God, I have to admit this turned out nothing like I planned. But I enjoyed writing this so much! If you like/love/dislike/hate this story, please let me know! All feedback are appreciated. They all encourage me to write more.

Until nex time!


End file.
